


Five Course Meal

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Lena was still a bit bitter with Kara since the reveal. Okay maybe Lena was being too hard on Kara but what can she say once a Luthor always a Luthor





	Five Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> The work was inspired by Karadorable post on instagram. Do follow her for Supercorp madness. Please accept my apology since I did this to basicly get them out of my system Lol. Forgive my grammar and please comment if you found something....

Five course Meal...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lena was still a bit bitter with Kara since the reveal. Okay maybe Lena was being too hard on Kara but what can she say once a Luthor always a Luthor.

So she create Hope. An artificial intelligence that she used to get back at Kara. Mostly just to let off some steams.

Hope glows blue while asking Lena,"Ms Luthor, are you going to initiate Supergirl simulator again?"

"Not today Hope. God! Kara or Supergirl or whatever she is. She is driving me crazy flaunting those abs and biceps like she know I will be drooling all over."

Some buzzing before Hope replies " I dont understand Ms Luthor. How can you be drooling of a person as you did food?"

Lena just sigh and smile " Well, what can I say Hope. Supergirl is a snack but Kara Danvers is like a five course meal...Ha Ha Ha..."

Lena was laughing at herself after saying it. God it is good to get those thought out of her system.

Hope was a bit confuse with her human but maybe human being is just weird.

Few days later...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lena was reading some financial report on Lcorp early Sunday morning. She was going through one part and another when her stomach suddenly started growling. Oh, she forgot her breakfast again.

"Im quite hungy Hope. Wish there was a five course meal on the go."

Hope buzzed and reply quickly " Yes Ms Luthor calling Kara Danvers....."

"Wait, why are you...."

On the other side of the line " Hello Lena...."

"What the hell, Hope?".....Lena replied frustrated and was a bit weirded to why suddenly Hope decided to call Kara.

Hope turning brighter " Ms Luthor, I remember you said Supergirl is a Snack but Kara Danvers is a five course meal and since......."

Hope didnt get to explain further when Lena started to shout quickly " End call Hope...END CALL!!!!"

The call was ended abruptly leaving a flustered Kara on the other side.

Kara was frozen for almost 5 minutes making Alex worried. " Hey Kara, you said Lena called...Why? Did something happend?"...

"I....Im....I...Aaaa"...


End file.
